1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the present general inventive concept relate to a digital photographing apparatus having a changeable read out mode and a method of controlling the same, and more particularly, to a digital photographing apparatus in which a read-out mode may be changed according to the brightness of surroundings during capturing of a moving image, and a method of controlling the digital photographing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital photographing apparatuses are being improved so as to support a mode to capture a moving image having a high frame rate so that a user may capture a smooth moving image at a satisfactory level.
When a shutter speed slows down due to dark surroundings, it is difficult to maintain the high frame rate. For example, when the surroundings turn dark, an image sensor receives less light. Therefore, the digital photographing apparatuses require a longer exposure time, that is, the shutter speed needs to slow down, so that brightness of an image being captured is maintained. However, when capturing a moving image, it is generally required to capture images at a high speed of 30 frames or more per second. Thus, when the shutter speed is slower than a predetermined speed, it is difficult to maintain the high frame rate.
In order to solve the problem described above, the frame rate is temporarily reduced to obtain an exposure time according to the brightness of surroundings.
However, when the frame rate is reduced to obtain the exposure time, the user may experience visual inconveniences, such as time lag.
Similarly, when the frame rate is reduced in 3-dimensional (3D) photography due to dark surroundings, the desired shutter speed may be obtained, but the user may experience visual inconveniences, such as dizziness, due to large differences between left and right images. Furthermore, in order to capture a 3D moving image, left and right liquid crystal shutters need to be turned on or off for each frame. Thus, the shutter speed needs to be faster.